


Summary: The Prisoner of Azkaban Arc

by Yatorihell



Series: In the Darkness: Trivia [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: I thought it would be nice if I had a little summary for every arc so you can do recaps of what’s happened or catch up quicker as I get further into the story (lbr when I get 3 arcs in its gunna be harder to catch up, so these make life easier for those who discover the AU later on (though they have the choice to read from the beginning but jumping in is ok too)).





	Summary: The Prisoner of Azkaban Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of chapters 23 - 34  
> Total word count of chapters: 36,211

** Chapter 23 **

Yato is still living in the Leaky Cauldron in the summer.

He hangs around Diagon Alley in the day hoping to bump into Hiyori or Yukine but never sees them. He sees a dog watching him from Knockturn Alley but it vanishes.

Returning to Hogwarts, Yato is reunited with Hiyori and Yukine. The train ride is uneventful despite a stranger in their cabin. The train breaks down in the middle of the night and the lights go off. A cold washes over the train and a Dementor appears, fixating on Yato and draws his lifeforce.

When he wakes up, the Dementor is gone and Yato finds the stranger is looking after him before he leaves the cabin. Yato explains to Hiyori and Yukine what a dementor is, and they’re confused as to what it was doing on the train. Yato dismisses their worries and the train arrives at Hogwarts.

 

** Chapter 24 **

At the Sorting Ceremony a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is announced, which Yato recognises to be the stranger that saved him from the Dementor – Professor Daikoku. It’s also announced that the reason for the Dementors presence is because someone escaped Azkaban so the Dementors would be patrolling the school grounds.

After divination classes with Madame Kofuku – who had been assigned the teacher due to her legillmacy and disasters in potions – Yukine raises his concern for Yato who had been acting weird since they arrive. Hiyori, however, had vanished by the time he said this.

Yato tries to bewitch potions supplies to make the class go wrong but is caught by Kiun. He is punished by being put to work for the groundskeeper Kuraha looking after Hippogriffs.

 

** Chapter 25 **

Hiyori and Yukine have Care of Magical Creatures with Hippogriffs. Hiyori is scared of them as they won’t bow, and Yukine tells Yato who says he’ll help her.

That weekend the pair meet and Yato introduces Hiyori to Buckbeak, who is the more curious of the herd. Successfully bowing, Hiyori is happy and Yato takes the opportunity to brag about how trusted he is, before Buckbeak moves and makes Yato faceplant the mud.

Hiyori, hiding a smile, thanks Yato for helping her.

 

** Chapter 26 **

Hiyori and Yukine have a Defence Against the Dark Arts class with the new professor, which involves repelling a boggart. When its Yukine’s turn, a man shrouded in black appears and, sensing the danger, professor Daikoku shields him.

After class they meet Yato, who tells Yukine not to worry about the Boggart. Just after this, they spot the stray cat that had been hanging around the school. Yukine crouches before noticing Hiyori running across the courtyard despite being behind him a moment ago.

After Quidditch practice Nora confronts Yato, seeming colder than she did the previous year. Yato brushes her aide, but Nora reveals that the prisoner who escaped Azkaban was after him.

 

** Chapter 27 **

Yato attempts to bewitch the herbology plants with Yukine. Upon finishing they come acorss a commotion on the stairs, finding that prisoner had broken into Hogwarts and tried to enter Gryffindor Tower.

All students spend the night in the Great Hall whilst the castle is searched, and Yato tells Yukine and Hiyori that Nora told him the prisoner was after him, and they wonder why before going to sleep.

During the night Yato realises Hiyori is scared of thunder and throws half of his blanket over her, telling her that they were safe in the Great Hall. In the morning Yato wakes with his face extremely close to Hiyori’s, who mumbles that he ‘smells nice’ in her sleep and makes Yato blush.

Tenjin comes in to check the students, waking the trio and making them realised that the prisoner hadn’t been found.

 

** Chapter 28 **

Yato finds Kazuma helping Hiyori and Yukine with their homework but doesn’t understand why he’s jealous when he sees them sitting so close together. Yato drags Kazuma away with an excuse, and Kazuma hints that Yato likes Hiyori to which he doesn’t understand.

In the first Quidditch match of the season, Yato and Hiyori go against each other for the first time but are shocked to see that Nora has joined Slytherin’s team. Through Yukine’s commentating the match goes ahead, and as Yato catches theSnitch he sees that someone has fallen, taking Bishamon’s attention from the Snitch as she dove back to earth. Yato spots Nora and, sickeningly, realises that she hit Hiyori. Yato gets to the ground and finds Hiyori surrounded by her team, being ushered away as Bishamon gives him a poison look.

Yukine is the first to arrive at the infirmary, seething about how Nora hit Hiyori on purpose. Hiyori calms him and is confused when Yukine asks her if she’s noticed if Yato is acting differently. At that moment Yato walks in. he blames himself for Hiyori getting hurt, but Hiyori is quick to say otherwise.

 

** Chapter 29 **

The trio go on a trip to Hogsmeade before Christmas. Yato has to sneak Yukien in via a secret passage as he doesn’t have a permission slip. They walk around the village, noticing Professor Daikoku and Madame Kofuku on an apparent date. They visit the Three Broomsticks and as they leave, Yato spots the same dog from Knockturn Alley.

 

** Chapter 30 **

During the Ravenclaw vs Slytherin match Yato is attacked by Dementors. He wakes up in the infirmary, finding Yukine and Hiyori worriedly watching over him. Professor Daikoku enters the room and speaks briefly to Yato, telling him hell teach him the Patronus Charm.

On another trip to Hogsmeade Yato sees Professor Tenjin enter the Three Broomsticks and follows under his invisibility cloak, leaving Hiyori and Yukine outside. He learns that the prisoner that is after him is called Sakura, someone he knows and is working with a dark wizard called the Sorcerer.

Yato flees, and Yukine and Hiyori comfort him despite him not telling them the full truth.

 

** Chapter 31 **

Yato learns the Patronus Charm.

Nora confronts Yato again, but he has stopped caring as dismisses her as she tries to bait him by talking about how she hurt Hiyori.

Hiyori disappears again on the way out of class and Yato goes to look for her in the Divination classroom. Once there he is greeted by Madame Kofuku who is having a vision, telling him that ‘He is returning’.

 

** Chapter 32 **

On the way to the Hippogriff paddock, Ytao reveals his parents are dead which prompts questions for Hiyori and Yukine. They decide not to ask as they tend to Buckbeak, when Yukine’s cat shows up. Buckbeak attacks the cat, making it run away.

Yukine gives chase, forcing Yato and Hiyori to pursue through the Forbidden First. They end up at the Whomping Willow where they find Yukine and the cat. They tell him to get away from the willow, but Yukine screams that there’s a wolf behind them. Yato recognises it as the Grim which had been following him and jumps in front of Hiyori to protect as it jumps… at Yukine. The wolf pulls Yukine and the cat into the Whomping Willow.

Yato and Hiyori try to follow as the Whomping Willow attacks them, leading to Hiyori being picked up and thrown around. She manages to get Yato into the passage before falling on top of him. They follow the passage and end up in the Shrieking Shack where they find Yukine, the cat, and Sakura waiting for them. Yukine tells them she’s an Animagus and Yato attacks her. Sakura reveals she is Yato’s family, and before he can question her, Professor Daikoku bursts into the room.

Sakura grabs Yato’s wand and stuns Professor Daikoku, disables Hiyori and leaves Yato on the floor struggling to get up. She goes to Yukine and asks him to give her the cat. She snatches the cat from his arms and is about to do something to it when Professor Daikoku reappears. Sakura calmly tells them that the cat is an Animagus and transforms it, revealing it to be Professor Kugaha in disguise.

Professor Daikoku takes them all back to the Whomping Willow with Kugaha and Sakura imprisoned. Hiyori begins to heal Yukine’s leg. Yato talks to Sakura briefly about his past, finding out that she is a non-blood related sister and that she was sent to Azkaban after a failed plan to rescue Yato from Father after his parents were killed.

Hiyori shouts for Yato, and when he turns he sees that Professor Daikoku is transfixed by the moonlight. The chains securing Sakura and Kugaha break, and Kugaha transforms back into a cat and escapes. Yato gives chase but Hiyori stops him. Instead they watch as Professor Daikoku transforms into a werewolf and prepares to attack them. Sakura transforms back into a wolf and protects them, managing to lead him away but gets hurt in the process. The werewolf is about to strike Yato when its distracted by another wolf call and runs after it.

Yato follows Sakura and finds her unconscious near a lake in the Forbidden Forest. At that moment the lake freezes and a group of Dementors descends on them. Yato tries to protect Sakura but is failing. He’s caught by Hiyori as he falls, and he tells her the Patronus charm. They both cast the spell, but Hiyori fails, collapsing as the Dementors feed on her. Yato tries to cast the spell again but collapses beside Hiyori, silently apologising for not being able to save them.

A bright light fills his vision and he too falls unconscious.

 

** Chapter 33 **

Yato wakes up in the infirmary with Hiyori and Yukine. They explain that Sakura was imprisoned and about to be executed by the Dementors. Yato moves to leave but Hiyori stops him, telling him they’ll fix it themselves.

Yukine is bedridden with his injured leg so Hiyori only takes Yato with her. She produces a Time-Turner from under her jacket and loops it around the both of them. Yato is surprised but watches as Hiyori spins the discs and they time travel back to that evening.

They go down to the paddocks and watch their past selves chase after Yukine and the cat. They steal Buckbeak and ride to the valley where they watch themselves enter the Whomping Willow. They sit and talk about Sakura for a while, and Yato reveals how Father isn’t his biological dad, but just a person who recruited young wizards and killed their parents so they wouldn’t be missed.

They see themselves – as well as Professor Daikoku, Sakura and Kugaha – leave the Whomping Willow. Moments later Professor Daikoku transforms and Kugaha escapes. They follow them to the clearing where the werewolf is about to kill Sakura when Hiyori rushes forward and howls. The werewolf stops and begins running in their direction. Yato and Hiyori run through the forest and hide behind a tree but are found by the werewolf. Yato tries to protect Hiyori as the werewolf strikes, but Buckbeak comes to their rescue.

They set off again and find themselves at the lake where the Dementors feed on them. Realising that they’re dying, Yato rushes forwards and casts the Patronus charm which becomes corporeal. It repels the Dementors and saves their past selves. When the Patronus trots across the ice towards Yato, he sees that its form is a cat.

Yato and Hiyori ride Buckbeak to the Dark Tower and help Sakura escape. After an emotional farewell, she flies away on Buckbeak.

****

** Chapter 34 **

Yato and Hiyori tell Professor Tenjin about Kugaha but pretend not to know how Sakura escaped. They tell Yukine what happened and about Yato’s past. When it comes to the Time-Turner, he realises that it was the reason Hiyori kept disappearing throughout the year. Yukine offers Yato a place to stay rather than at the Leaky Cauldron which he gladly accepts. Hiyori asks if she could visit them in the summer, which they both agree to.

Yato visits Professor Daikoku, finding that he had resigned as people found out he’s a werewolf. They talk about this, and his relationship with Madame Kofuku, before he leaves.

The trio return to Kings Cross Station, with Yato ignoring Nora (who he knows told people about Professor Daikoku’s condition) as they pass through Platform 9 ¾.

 

 

 


End file.
